The present invention relates generally to conveyor systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to portable, modular conveyor systems that are easily disassembled and maintained.
Conveyor systems are used in many different applications for moving goods or items from one place to another by means of moving belts, rollers and the like, particularly in manufacturing and industrial applications. Typically, a conveyor system utilizes a single drive member to drive a belt around a series of rollers.
However, several problems exist with conventional conveyor systems. First, many such conveyor systems are permanently installed in factories and manufacturing plants, and may not be easily moved around or relocated as necessity dictates. Secondly, it is necessary to maintain a precise alignment between the belt and the drive and rollers at either end of the conveyor system, so that the belt will stay on track, and to prevent the edges of the belt from becoming frayed and worn. Although it is possible to make such adjustments to the alignment on conventional conveyor belts, it often requires partial disassembly of the machine, thus requiring much labor and time during which the machine, and thus the assembly line, are not operational. Further, if the drive unit or motor of the conveyor system requires maintenance or replacement, sometimes it is necessary not only to disassemble the conveyor unit, but it may be necessary to move or disassemble adjacent components of the assembly line due to their close proximity along the assembly line. In other words, for a worker to repair a conveyor motor, many times they will have to move or partially disassemble other machines that are adjacent the drive end of the conveyor, just to gain access to the motor for disassembly and/or repair. Further, conventional conveyors are typically long and bulky in their assembled form, making them difficult and unwieldy to ship and transport.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a portable, low profile, modular conveyor system that overcomes the disadvantages inherent in many conventional conveyor systems.